Stay With Me
by Youku
Summary: Malam itu adalah malam penuh penyesalan bagiku. Tak ada sedikit pun bumbu kebaikan dalam campuran perasaanku. Kupikir itu akan menjadi menyenangkan, tapi aku malah mengawalinya dengan buruk. Aku tidak bisa berhenti merasa bersalah dan sekarang aku takut akan kehilangan dirinya.


" _I remember the night and the Tennessee Waltz. Now I know just how much I have lost." —Tennessee Waltz, Patti Page_

Aku benci sekali jika penyesalan datang di akhir. Maksudku, oke, itu benar, tapi kenapa? Kenapa kita tidak bisa mengetahuinya sedikit lebih awal? Kenapa takdir tidak mengirim pesan lewat ponsel tak terlihatnya, mengatakan sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi? Lihat apa yang baru saja kulakukan, aku bertanya. Tiga sekaligus, selalu begitu.

Sekarang aku terduduk di beranda rumahku. Meringkuk, memeluk lutut, dan menyembunyikan mulutku di baliknya, sementara aku menatap rintik-rintik hujan yang biasanya membuatku tenang, tapi sekarang malah membuatku sedih. Nafasku pelan dan kadang tertahan karena perasaan sesak. Aku bisa merasakan alisku bertaut dan bergerak-gerak menahan agar tidak berkedip. Air mataku hangat, menggenang-genang di pelupuk mata. Dadaku rasanya seperti dihantam traktor berkali-kali. Aku ini kenapa? Aku merasa sangat rindu. Merasa sangat kehilangan.

Aku semakin menyipit menahan tangis.

Oh ya ampun, tolong hentikan. Ini menyakitkan.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Title : Stay With Me_

 _Rated : T_

 _Warning : Typo(s), boring, etc._

 _Disclaimer : Yamaha Corp. and Crypton Future Media_

.

.

.

.

.

Kulihat Len baru saja turun dari sepeda dan memarkirkannya di dekat pohon di halaman depan rumah besar ini. Aku merasa agak bersalah padanya, tapi aku tidak tahan. Aku tidak ingin datang ke sebuah pesta besar dengan sepeda. Sangat tidak cocok dengan gaun sebatas lutut yang kukenakan. Lagipula, jarak antara rumah kami dengan _mansion_ ini juga cukup jauh untuk ditempuh dengan sepeda. Jadi, aku naik taksi.

Namun, Len masih berkeras untuk naik sepeda. Ada apa dengannya?

Ketika dia menangkap pandanganku terhadapnya, aku langsung memalingkan wajah dan berlari-lari kecil menaiki tangga, memasuki ruang aula yang besar. Aku tidak mau menghadapi wajah tenangnya sekarang. Mata birunya yang dalam itu membuatku tenggelam dalam kebingungan serta perasaan bertanya-tanya, _apa yang sedang dipikirkannya? Apa dia marah? Apa aku melakukan sesuatu yang salah?_ Lihat, tiga sekaligus.

Selama berjalan melewati kerumunan orang-orang, aku berpikir betapa buruknya aku sebagai seorang saudara. Aku tidak tahu acara televisi kesukaannya, aku tidak tahu buah berwarna kuning mana yang dia suka, aku bahkan tidak tahu jam berapa biasanya dia tidur. Padahal dia saudaraku, kembaranku pula. Waktu dalam kandungan kami berbagi tempat di rahim, berbagi tali pusar, berbagi makanan, kami bahkan berbagi otak karena berasal dari sel yang sama. Apa-apaan aku ini sampai-sampai tidak mengenal saudara sendiri?

Aku mengernyit dan menghela nafas keras-keras.

 _Berhenti menyalahkan dirimu sendiri!_

Lalu aku berhenti di tengah-tengah keramaian ketika kurasa sudah cukup jauh dari pintu depan. Mendadak rasa malas menggerogotiku. Rasanya aku ingin pulang, berbaring di tempat tidur kesayanganku sambil mendengarkan lagu-lagu Queen yang penuh dengan permainan gitar elektrik—santai namun energik—mendengar suara Freddy Mercury yang luarbiasa atau bertandang ke rumah Gakupo, bercanda dan bercakap-cakap dengannya mengenai banyak hal, persis seperti yang selalu kami lakukan.

Kamui Gakupo ….

Sebentar, kenapa aku merasa ada yang—

Oh ya ampun, aku baru ingat—dia ada di pesta ini. Aku yang mengajaknya.

Hatiku yang agak murung tadi langsung cerah dan langkah-langkahku semakin ringan saja rasanya. Aku berjalan cepat di antara kerumunan orang-orang berkemeja dengan atau tanpa rompi, bersetelan jas, dan bergaun—modis, necis, dan _wow._ Kepalaku menengok ke mana-mana, mencari pria tinggi berambut ungu itu. Lalu, ketika aku sudah berada sekitar meja panjang penuh hidangan di pinggir ruangan, aku melihat Gakupo sedang berdiri di sampingnya, memegang gelas berisi jus jeruk sambil menatap nanar keramaian di depannya. Aku menghampirinya dengan agak berlari.

"Gakupo, kaudatang." Kataku senang. Matanya beralih padaku. "Jadi, sejauh ini, bagaimana menurutmu?"

Dia menggerakkan bahunya seraya tersenyum—senyum tenang penuh tenaga. "Aku tidak kenal siapa pun selain kau."

Aku terkekeh. Tapi, kekehan itu menghilang begitu pandanganku menangkap sesosok berjas hitam, kemeja kelabu, dengan dasi kuning cerah yang melingkar di kerah kemejanya. Rambutnya pirang dan dikuncir. Dia setinggi diriku dan yang paling kukenal darinya ada sepasang matanya yang tampak seperti dua planet neptunus—biru sekali. Aku menelan ludah. Len tampaknya tidak mengenal siapa pun dan duduk di sofa di sudut ruangan yang hanya berjarak beberapa meter dari meja hidangan. Di sebelahnya terdapat seorang gadis serba _pink_ yang tampaknya tidak bisa diam. Dari hatiku yang masih merasa bersalah dengannya, aku ingin sekali menghampirinya, menemaninya, dan memerkenalkannya dengan semua temanku yang kukenal di sini. Tapi, aku tidak berani. Aku merasa sangat, sangat tidak pantas. 

Jadi, sebelum dia sempat melihatku, aku langsung menarik lengan Gakupo menuju keramaian. "Ayo berdansa. Kaumau berdansa?"

Alis Gakupo terangkat. "Kupikir—" dia terdiam, lalu tersenyum. "Baiklah."

" _I was dancing with my darling to the Tennessee Waltz when an old friend I happened to see_."

Ketika Gakupo melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggangku dan menggenggam tanganku dengan tangannya yang lain, aku sedikit kebingungan, kemudian sadar akan sesuatu yang seharusnya sudah kusadari sejak awal. _Hah_ , ya ampun.

"Aku—aku tidak bisa berdansa." Kataku, pasrah dan malu. Gakupo tersenyum seakan sudah menyadarinya sejak awal.

"Aku tahu." Katanya. "Akan kuajari."

Rahangku mengeras mendengarnya berkata begitu. Pipi, punggung, dan betisku rasanya seperti disengat. _Benarkah itu? Apa ini nyata? Kalau iya, kenapa aku merasa seperti di drama-drama korea? Atau di anime-anime romantis?_ Ya ampun, pertanyaanku sudah lebih dari tiga. Berarti ini hal yang cukup penting.

"Ikuti saja langkahku, cukup mudah untuk diingat." Katanya lagi. Aku tidak melihat Gakupo di wajah. Tidak, aku tidak berani. Bahuku agak terangkat dan senyumku tertahan, tegang dan kegirangan. Aku yakin sekali wajahku sudah merah merona seperti udang rebus. Aneh dan lucu—lucu dalam artian buruk maksudku.

Selama berdansa dengan musik bertempo lambat itu, aku merasa seperti sedang melayang. Hatiku melambung di antara mega-mega berwarna putih cerah. Pandanganku kabur dan rasanya aku ingin terlelap di pelukan Gakupo. _Aih_ ¸apa yang kupikirkan? Tidak boleh, jangan tidur, Rin, itu hanya akan membuatmu makin aneh. 

Tanpa kusadari, dansa kami berhenti disertai dengan musik yang juga berhenti. Aku agak kecewa tapi juga senang. Semua orang yang tadinya berdansa sekarang mulai berbincang-bincang dengan kenalan mereka, mencicipi hidangan di atas meja, memamerkan pakaian-pakaian mahal yang mereka kenakan, menggoda para wanita, melempar senyum genit pada para pria, dan memberi ucapan selamat pada yang berulang tahun—

Astaga! Aku lupa. Ini pesta ulang tahun!

Aku langsung mendongak menatap Gakupo dengan mata—yang aku yakin—agak melotot. Gakupo balas melihatku dengan alis yang terangkat sebelah. Yah, dari ekspresinya itu saja aku sudah tahu wajahku tampak aneh dengan mata yang membulat ini. Tapi, seakan tidak ada waktu untuk menjelaskan, aku langsung menarik lengannya—lagi—menuju orang yang sedang diselamat-selamati oleh para tamu. Tapi, orang yang sedang dipikirkan sudah berada di depanku ketika aku baru akan mengajak Gakupo. Panjang umur untuknya.

"Rin," serunya. "Kaudatang."

" _I introduced her to my love one …."_

"Galaco," kataku agak kaget. "Selamat ulang tahun."

Gadis berponi pelangi itu tersenyum, memerlihatkan deretan giginya yang rapi. Dia berdiri di depanku dengan gaun merah muda pucat selututnya, sepatu hak tinggi yang anggun, dan aksesori mahkota yang selalu dia kenakan di rambutnya. Dia sedikit lebih tinggi dariku, ditambah dengan sepatu itu, dia jadi sedikit lebih tinggi lagi. Soal siapa yang paling manis, aku akan kibarkan bendera putih. Dia cantik sekali walaupun aku agak tidak senang mengakuinya. Dia gadis yang baik, berbakat, dan semua keinginannya terpenuhi. Tapi, sesuatu dalam dirinya membuatku merasa was-was, berapi-api, dan haus akan kemenangan.

"Terima kasih, Rin," katanya riang. Lalu, tatapannya beralih ke arah Gakupo. Aku mengerti.

"Perkenalkan, Gakupo, Galaco. Galaco, Gakupo." Kataku pada mereka berdua secara bergantian. "Galaco adalah teman masa kanak-kanakku dan Gakupo adalah sahabatku."

Melihat raut wajah Galaco yang mencerah, aku langsung menyesal. Harusnya aku bilang bahwa Gakupo adalah kekasihku atau semacamnya yang membuat gadis ini tidak bisa macam-macam dengan Gakupo. Bukannya aku jahat, tapi aku takut Galaco merebut sahabat baikku. Aku takut dia mengambil satu-satunya orang yang mau mendengar ceritaku.

Aku takut Gakupo jatuh hati padanya.

Tapi, begitu aku mendongak menatap wajah dan sinar mata Gakupo, aku langsung menyadari satu hal. Dia—ah, tidak. Aku bahkan sudah sedih sebelum mengatakannya. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi? Aku tidak bisa memaksa dan memerintahnya untuk tidak jatuh cinta pada seseorang. Kekerasan bukan jalan keluar dan mencintai adalah haknya. Aku—aku hanya harus … harus apa?

"… _and while they were dancing."_

Musik kembali terdengar. Kali ini lebih ceria dari sebelumnya.

"Kaumau berdansa?" Tanya Galaco.

Gakupo yang awalnya terpana langsung tersenyum dengan agak gugup yang disamarkan. "Tentu saja." Dia mengulurkan tangannya dan Galaco membalas ulurannya. Mereka berdua berjalan menuju keramaian, berbaur dengan para pasangan yang sedang berdansa, dan saling melempar senyum.

Aku bergeming.

Sungguh serasi.

Sama-sama tinggi, sama-sama berambut panjang, dan sama-sama berinisial G.

Aku menghela nafas panjang dan beralih menuju sofa di sudut ruangan tadi. Aku tidak peduli bagaimana pikiran Len padaku saat ini. Perasaan bersalahku hilang samasekali. Sempat kulihat Len sedang bercakap-cakap dengan gadis serba hijau yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya. Seraya berjalan mendekat, aku mengernyit, Len tampaknya … senang? Benarkah? Kenapa bisa? Oh, jangan bilang aku satu-satunya orang yang tidak memiliki pasangan di pesta ini. Dan lihat apa yang baru saja kulakukan, aku bertanya sampai tiga kali—lagi.

Mendadak, seseorang merangkul pinggangku dan menarikku menujunya. Aku kaget sekali sampai tidak sempat berkata-kata.

"Ayo menari!" Soraknya penuh semangat.

Mataku membulat dan jantungku berdegup-degup tak keruan. Apa-apaan?

Ketika aku mencoba mendorong diriku darinya dan berhasil membuat jarak sekitar dua puluh senti, baru aku tahu seperti apa rupanya.

Oh ya ampun.

Dia laki-laki dan jelas bukan Gakupo. Rambutnya hijau, pendek, dan mencuat-cuat dari sisirannya. Matanya berbinar-binar dan jelas dia tidak mengerti soal pembatasan diri.

Dia mencengkeram bahuku. Kuat seperti mencekik. Aku meringis. "Aku tidak—"

" _¡carambaaa—_ astaga!"

Laki-laki itu mundur teratur seraya memegangi rambut di bagian ubun-ubunnya seakan rambutnya ditarik ke belakang. Aku langsung mundur menjauhkan diri darinya, tapi punggungku langsung berbenturan dengan seseorang. Aku baru akan berbalik meminta maaf, tapi ternyata yang berdiri di belakangku adalah Kagamine Len sendiri. Kurasa aku mengalami serangan jantung kecil.

"Kami minta maaf, sungguh." Gadis berambut hijau—yang rupanya baru saja menarik rambut laki-laki tadi—itu membungkuk. "Sepupuku memang agak aneh."

Aku tercengang mendengarnya. Saudara sepupu? Tak kusangka.

"Tidak apa," kataku setelah sembuh dari keterkejutanku.

Gadis itu tersenyum. "Namaku Hatsune Miku dan ini sepupuku, Hatsune Mikuo."

Laki-laki itu mengusap ubun-ubunnya.

"Kau pasti Kagamine Rin," ujar Miku lagi, "Len sudah cerita padaku."

Aku terdiam. _Len? Bercerita?_ Aku melirik kembaranku yang sekarang berdiri di sampingku. Aku tidak pernah menyangka dia akan bercerita sebanyak itu pada seseorang. Maksudku, dia menceritakan tentang saudara kembarnya. Bukankah tentang keluarga bisa dibilang hal pribadi? Ditambah lagi, Len yang kukenal itu tidak banyak bicara. Denganku saja jarang, apalagi dengan orang lain. Aku melihat gadis itu lagi. Dia seperti Galaco—sedikit lebih tinggi dariku. Bedanya aku merasa tenang didekatnya seakan kami sudah berteman akrab. Matanya tenang namun penuh kekuatan. Harusnya aku tidak heran kenapa Len bisa sedikit terbuka dengannya, dia memiliki sesuatu yang tidak kumiliki. Apa itu?

"Miku," panggil Mikuo sambil menoleh ke arah pintu keluar. Agak aneh rasanya mendengar pria ini berbicara dengan nada serius. "Mereka datang."

Miku melihat ke arah yang sama. Wajahnya berubah serius, tapi ketika beralih ke arahku, dia tersenyum secantik tadi. "Kurasa kami harus pergi." Katanya. "Maafkan kami, kuharap kita bisa jadi teman dekat."

"Tidak apa, aku mengerti." Aku mengangkat bahu seraya tersenyum, senang dan tulus. "Lain kali saja."

Dua saudara sepupu itu langsung pergi keluar dari aula. Aku mengamati mereka hingga hilang di tengah gelapnya malam. Beberapa detik setelah mereka tak kelihatan lagi, aku baru sadar bahwa Len sedang berada dalam radius seratus senti dariku. Aku agak kaku, padahal kami tinggal serumah selama belasan tahun, tapi aku tidak pernah terbiasa berada di dekatnya. Rasa bersalahku muncul lagi.

"Aku—aku ingin ke toilet." Kataku dengan agak menunduk. Aku mulai melangkah pergi dengan perasaan tidak enak. _Ah._

Tapi, belum aku jauh darinya, aku sudah merasakan seseorang menahan tanganku, mencegatku pergi. Aku menoleh ke belakang, merasa sudah bisa menebak siapa yang melakukannya.

"Aku ada di luar kalau kau mencariku," Len mengatakannya seraya menatapku di mata. Aku langsung memalingkan muka dan mengangguk pelan. Tak sanggup aku melihatnya. Aku tidak bisa. Rasa sesak mengerubungi paru-paru setiap kali melakukannya.

Akhirnya, dia melepas genggamannya dan membiarkanku pergi. Di tiap langkah aku bisa merasakah tatapan dari mata birunya yang dalam itu. Aku gugup, merinding, dan kedinginan. Cemas dia mengetahui apa yang kupikirkan dan apa yang akan kulakukan selanjutnya. Setelah masuk ke keramaian, aku sedikit lebih tenang. Pastinya sosokku sudah tertutupi oleh kerumunan orang-orang ini.

" _My friend stole my sweetheart from me."_

Aku berusaha tersenyum meski tipis, sekuat tenaga menenangkan diriku. Banyak hal yan terjadi malam ini dan—

Oh ya ampun.

Aku—apa-apaan?

Gakupo … yang benar saja. Apa aku harus berteriak? _Tidak, Galaco, tunggu_. Apa yang mesti kulakukan? Kenapa mereka …? Apa aku harus berlari menabrak mereka untuk tidak …? Astaga, apa yang terjadi?! Aku seakan tak berotak, saraf-sarafku kaku tak mendapat perintah, dan dadaku seakan dihantam buldoser hingga menembus punggung.

Aku kenapa? Harusnya aku tidak marah. Gakupo hanya temanku. Temanku yang baik. Temanku … yang kusuka.

Pundakku lemas melihat mereka saling—oh, astaga, aku bahkan tidak sanggup memikirkannya. Kaki-kakiku seakan tak bertulang, gemetar, dan nyaris tak dapat menopangku. Hatiku menjerit-jerit tak keruan dan pikiranku kalang kabut. Aku ingin menangis, tapi air mataku tidak mau keluar. Aku tak dapat bernafas. Sungguh, awan-awan putih cerah yang membuatku melayang-layang sekarang berubah menjadi awan kumulonimbus yang disertai hujan dan petir.

Aku merasa aneh di tengah-tengah orang ini, aku merasa terasing.

Tanpa kusadari, aku sudah berlari menembus keramaian, menabrak orang-orang yang marah, menuju pintu keluar. Aku tak peduli pada raut mukaku yang aneh atau gaunku yang lekuk-lekuknya sudah tidak rapi lagi. Tempatku bukan di sini. Bukan.

"Kau menjatuhkan sesuatu!" Sayup-sayup terdengar seru seseorang dari keramaian, "Tunggu!"

Sayangnya aku tidak sempat memikirkan hal lain selain rumah. Selain pulang, berbaring di kasur, dan tidur sampai siang melupakan segalanya. Len juga terlintas di benakku. Mendadak aku merindukan orang dengan sepeda yang sedang berdiri di dekat pohon di depan _mansion_ ini, orang itu menatapku nanar. Dia menghentikan lariku.

"Apa yang terjadi? Kau kenapa?" Len bertanya seraya memegang lenganku. "Seseorang memukulmu?"

Aku terisak. Tak bisa menjawab. Kalau pun bisa, kalimatku keluar akan keluar sepotong-sepotong, tidak jelas apa maksudnya.

Dan bukannya menjawab ketiga pertanyaan Len, aku malah berlari sekencang-kencangnya menuju ke rumah. Konyol, aku tahu.

.

.

.

.

.

" _I remember the night and the Tennessee Waltz. Now I know just how much I have lost."_

Malamnya, setelah pulang dari pesta dansa itu dengan modal dengkul, aku duduk di beranda rumah, menatap gerimis yang membasahi halaman rumah yang tidak besar. Bau hujan membuat perasaanku campur aduk, tapi tak ada rasa senang atau pun tenang di dalamnya. Ini adalah campuran yang buruk, penuh kesedihan dan prasangka buruk. Aku benci pesta terkutuk itu. Tapi, tidak bisa. Pesta itu samasekali tidak bersalah dan kasihan sekali dia dikatakan terkutuk. Semua orang bersenang-senang di sana, kecuali aku. Kalau begitu, aku benci dua orang berinisial G itu. Tapi, aku juga tidak bisa. Cinta adalah cinta. Tak ada larangan bagi mereka untuk saling melumat bibir dengan mesra di tengah-tengah pesta. Lagipula mereka begitu serasi. Mereka tampak begitu dewasa. Aku bahkan tidak pernah membayangkan Gakupo akan berciuman seperti itu. Aku tidak bisa membenci mereka.

Jadi, kurasa aku benci diriku. Aku marah pada diriku untuk banyak hal.

 _Ah, Kagamine Rin, apa yang kauharapkan?_

Lalu, sesosok bayangan membuatku terkejut sekaligus ketakutan sampai aku sadar bahwa bayangan itu adalah Len yang sedang menuntun sepedanya. Jasnya dia gulung seakan untuk membungkus sesuatu. Rambut pirangnya layu, jatuh menutupi kening. Dia agak terengah-engah sekaligus menggigil, basah kuyup.

Punggungku langsung tegak begitu sadar bahwa dia sudah kutinggal untuk berhujan-hujanan mengendarai sepeda. Apa yang kulakukan!

Aku belum sempat berdiri, laki-laki itu sudah duduk di sebelahku. Menatapku dengan sepasang matanya yang dalam. Aku membuang muka seperti sebelumnya.

"Berhenti mengabaikanku," Len menghela nafasnya yang dingin. "Cerita saja."

Aku tetap menatap ke arah lain dan tidak menjawab. Aku tidak bisa, aku tidak tahu harus mulai dari mana dan menceritakannya seperti apa. Aku tidak bisa.

"Rin." Dia menyentuh pundakku dan aku bergerak untuk mengelak.

"Jangan, kumohon." Suaraku bergetar. Mendengarnya menyebut namaku saja aku sudah ingin menangis. Aku merasa rendah di hadapannya.

Tapi, usapan lembut dan dingin di kepalaku itu membuatku teringat pada Len yang selalu mengajakku berjalan di sampingnya. Tak pernah aku merasa tak pantas atau rendah ketika bersamanya. Dia sendiri tak malu karena diriku. Dia menyayangiku dan aku mengetahuinya di tiap tatapannya. Aku seakan bisa merasakan nafasnya melalui jari-jari itu, mengingat bagaimana percayanya dia padaku dulu. Dia saudaraku, yang sangat baik.

Bahuku terangkat, sekuat tenaga agar tangisku tidak meledak.

Len lalu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari bungkusan jasnya. "Kaumau ini? Roti isi selai jeruk kesukaanmu." Ujarnya pelan seraya mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku yang masih memalingkan muka. "Kau tidak perlu cerita jika tidak mau."

Aku melirik sebungkus roti itu dengan pandangan kabur. Aku berusaha untuk tidak mengedip agar air hangat itu tidak jatuh.

"Kupikir kau membenciku," kataku pada akhirnya.

Len kedengarannya terdiam sebentar. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau pasti berpikir bahwa aku malu menaiki sepeda ke pesta bersamamu makanya aku naik taksi," aku menjelaskan dengan suara yang gemetaran. "Kau berpikir seperti itu, kan? Kau pasti akan membenciku. Aku saudara yang jahat."

" _Yes, I lost my little darling the night they were playing the beautiful Tennessee Waltz."_

Aku sesenggukkan. Rasa kantuk, lelah, dan pegal bersatupadu. Malam ini aku kehilangan banyak hal. Banyak sekali. Termasuk orang yang sering kupinjami pundaknya ketika aku bersedih, atau orang yang mengajariku hukum-hukum fisika tiap malam, atau orang yang memasak bubur lebih baik dariku. Kemungkinan besar Len akan menjauhiku dan aku terpaksa membiasakan hidup seakan aku tidak punya kembaran—

"Tidak, aku tidak membencimu." Kalimat itu muncul di luar dugaanku. "Kita berbagi tempat di rahim, berbagi tali pusar, berbagi makanan, bahkan kita berbagi otak karena berasal dari sel yang sama. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa membencimu jika sejak dalam kandungan pun kita sudah saling berbagi?"

Aku kaget bukan buatan. Dia menyebutkan kalimat yang sama seperti yang pernah kupikirkan.

"Apa kau terkejut karena aku mengucapkapkan sesuatu yang persis seperti yang kaupikirkan?"

Aku menoleh ke arahnya, tak sembuh-sembuh dari keterkejutanku.

"Aku mengenalmu, Rin, itu tugasku sebagai seorang saudara," katanya, "Selain terus menjagamu."

Kepalan tanganku mengeras mendengarnya. Aku langsung berhambur ke dirinya. Tak peduli jika kemejanya basah atau dekapannya tidak hangat. Harusnya aku merasa beruntung memiliki saudara yang masih menyayangiku bahkan setelah aku melakukan hal buruk terhadapnya. Kenapa aku masih belum mengerti juga? Kenapa aku berpikir bahwa orang lainlah yang lebih spesial? Kenapa aku begitu—begitu bebal terhadapnya?

Len balas memeluk dan mencium pucuk kepalaku. "Kau tidak kedinginan?"

Aku menggeleng. "Rasanya hangat," jawabku sedikit lebih tenang, "Aku menyayangimu."

Rengkuhannya semakin erat dan aku bisa merasakan nafas Len di telingaku. "Aku juga." Bisiknya. "Kau selalu membuatku bertanya sampai tiga kali, kautahu?"

"Jangan khawatir, aku bahkan pernah lebih dari itu." Aku mencengkram kemejanya yang basah, mencegah jika Len beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Len?"

"Ya?"

"Kenapa kau selalu naik sepeda?"

Kembaranku itu terpekur sebentar, lalu menghela nafas pelan.

"Aku tidak pernah memikirkan hal itu sebelumnya. Kurasa aku hanya menyukainya."

.

.

.

.

.

Aku baru saja pulang dari perpustakaan daerah, mencari buku Moby Dick yang langka itu. Sayang sekali aku tidak menemukannya. Kenapa buku-buku bagus selalu sulit untuk ditemukan?

Dengan murung, aku berdiri di trotoar, menunggu lampu lalu lintas berubah menjadi merah.

Ketika akan menyeberang tanpa lihat kiri-kanan karena yakin semua kendaraan telah berhenti, seseorang menarik tasku hingga aku tertarik ke belakang mengikuti tarikannya. Apa-apaan?

Aku berbalik untuk memarahi orang tersebut, tapi ternyata aku berhadapan dengan seorang laki-laki berambut biru yang menatapku dengan mata polos kebingungan, seakan dia belum pernah memerlakukan seseorang seperti ini sebelumnya. Ah, kalimatnya tidak tepat. Maksudku, seakan dia belum pernah mengajak orang asing untuk membuat kontak dengannya. Bersosialisasi, maksudku.

"Aku minta maaf," katanya agak gugup. "Ada bus." Matanya melirik ke arah bus merah yang baru saja lewat di jalan di mana aku berjalan tadi. Artinya, jika dia tidak melakukan hal itu tepat waktu, aku pasti sudah tidak akan berdiri lagi di sini menghadapinya. Aku mengangguk, menghapus amarah dan kesalahpahamanku. Orang ini baru saja menyelamatkan nyawa seseorang dengan menarik tasnya ke belakang. Keren dan lumayan sederhana. Tapi, cukup penting. Aku tidak boleh main-main.

"Terima kasih."

Dia mengangguk menanggapi rasa terima kasihku. Aku berutang nyawa padanya. Lalu, dia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam ranselnya. Sebuah pita.

"Apa kau meninggalkan ini semalam? Di sebuah pesta?"

Aku terkejut melihat pita yang hilang itu. Ini pitaku. Bagaimana dia bisa—

"Semalam aku memanggilmu, tapi kau malah berlari keluar." Katanya lagi.

Aku mengambil pita putih susu itu dan menatapnya tak percaya. Sekarang aku berutang budi padanya.

"Terima kasih," kataku pelan. "Aku sungguh-sungguh."

Laki-laki itu mengangguk dan tersenyum tipis. Dia kemudian berbalik meninggalkanku, berjalan menuju perempuan berambut merah muda yang menunggunya tidak jauh dari tempatku berdiri. Tiba-tiba, aku bersorak memanggilnya.

"Hei," kataku berharap dia berbalik lagi, "Namamu siapa?"

Laki-laki itu hanya menoleh, "Kaito. Shion Kaito."

.

.

.

.

.

 _The end._


End file.
